Do I know you?
by DarkGirlMagic
Summary: During a battle against a new villain, Robin gets hit and ends up unconscious. When he finally wakes up the next day, he can't remember where he is and who the four people standing in front of him are. So what's going to happen? Find out RaexRob. Plz Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Teens Titans! Yeah right if I did would I really be writing this?

It was 6'O clock and the Titans had been summoned to city hall which was currently being inhabited by Cinderblock. When the Titans arrived at city hall it was in shambles people were screaming and running whilst Cinderblock caused mass destruction. Robin immediately informed the of the plan and they immediately sprang into action at his signature command. The plan was Beast Boy would lead all the innocent bystanders away from the area whilst they fought Cinderblock. Star fire and Raven would attack from the air whilst Cyborg and Robin attack from the ground.

Raven and Star fire were the first to attack throwing star bolts and objects like lamp posts and mail boxes, the managed to hit their intended target until Cinderblock threw a bus at the incoming projectiles which also hit Star fire and Raven. As the quickly tried to get up to rejoin the fight, Cyborg used his Sonic Canon to try and get Cinderblocks attention .

Robin ran as fast as he could and pulled out his grappling hook which he shot at a nearby building which he used to hoist himself up to Cinderblock height. This is where he threw as many birdarangs and smoke bombs at his head which managed to temporarily distract him. This exact moment was the opening Robin needed. He pushed himself of the side of the building and landed right in front of Cinderblock face where he pulled out his Bo staff and began to hit him as hard as he could, this attack was very effective because it managed to make Cinderblock stumble and eventually fall onto the pavement.

Whilst Cinderblock lay on the pavement he tried to get up until Beast Boy leapt above him and transformed into a whale and landed on top of him luckily Robin had jumped off right before Beast Boy did this and rolled onto the Pavement pushing himself into a standing position. Cinderblock finally was unconscious and Robin called the police whilst the rest tied Cinderblock for good measure. When the police arrived the Titans bid them good bye and made their way to the T- Car.

In the car Beast Boy was telling Star fire jokes that she didn't quite understand and Raven and Cyborg spoke with each other leaving Robin all alone. Robin was actually okay with just sitting starring at the scenery outside the window. He then he stuck his hand outside the window and just let the air rush through his fingers, it kinda made him feel like he was flying. After a few minutes the car finally came to a halt signaling that they had arrived.

They all exited the car and made their way to the Tower. Once inside Cyborg and Beast boy planted themselves in front of the TV engaging themselves in a game tournament. Star fire sat on the couch watching the game on the screen attentively occasionally cheering them on. Raven went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of herbal tea, once done she went over to the couch and began to read a book. Robin made his way out of the living room into the corridor heading towards his room. Raven was the only one who noticed his exit and thought to maybe to go and speak to him but decided to just let him be.

After at least thirty minutes Star Fire finally noticed that Robin was not present, she began to look frantically for him, Cyborg noticed this and asked what she was looking for? I am looking for friend Robin he has seemed to have disappeared she said trying to get up. Star he just probably wants some alone time said Cyborg _. Why can't he have the "alone time" with us? asked Star. "_ That's not how it works Star, alone time is when you want to be you know...alone said BB. Great definition, I'm sure that's exactly what it says in the dictionary Raven said sarcastically not looking away from her book. Beast Boy then glared at her which went unnoticed and went back to Star fire telling her "just chill out Star he's probably just training or something like that he'll turn up sooner or later." I suppose you are right friends she said settling back into the couch.

 **Robin's Room**

When Robin noticed that they were all going to spend their time in the living room he was really tempted to join them but decided against it because he had to file a police report on the battle the had today. After an hour he was finally done and all he wanted to do was jump on his bed and sleep until Monday and he planned to do just that. He got up and walked over to his wardrobe to go and pull out a pair of batman shorts. He took of his uniform including the mask and slipped into the shorts and walked towards his glorious bed. Once in close range he threw his body on bed and tore of the sheets so as to slide into them. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

 **The Living Room**

The room was filled with noise, Beast Boy was arguing that somehow Cyborg cheated and Cyborg wasn't helping by continuously gloating whilst he cooked dinner and as for Star Fire she kept on making suggestions that they all go and get Robin even though she was told a hundred times that he would come when he wanted but nonetheless she continued. It had been like this for an hour and a half and Raven was on her breaking point. For the last time she tried to ignore them and concentrate on her book, for some time she was actually able to read a paragraph until she heard Star Fire scream because she saw a something.

She slammed her book and got up to leave and go anywhere away from the noise, heck she would even go to jail if it meant less noise, until Cyborg stopped her saying "hey Rae could you tell Robin it's time for dinner." She gave him a death glare and asked why Star couldn't get him. He simply answered that "You know how she gets, she would probably talk to him until it was the next day so to save time you should go. Please Rae I will do the dishes on your day." After a long pause she finally said fine exiting the room.

If it was anyone else she would have told them straight to their face NO but it had to be Cyborg. Damn you Cyborg even Robin he couldn't come down by himself no he just had to do whatever the hell he was doing she thought frustrated. She was going to get him back she thought darkly with a malicious smile on her face. She reached her door which was right across Robin's and thought to just forget Cyborg and meditate but decided against it and turned to knock on Robin's door. She knocked waiting for the door to open.

 **Robin's room**

Robin awoke hearing a knock at the door, he then looked at his alarm clock and found out that he had only slept for thirty minutes and was kind of frustrated at whoever was at the door because they interrupted his peaceful sleep. He sat up in bed and got up on his feet, what he didn't know was that his legs were still asleep so he fell face first on the floor which of course caused a grunt to escape his lips.

He then crawled a bit toward the door, but seeing as he was going nowhere he forced himself to stand and began to walk, after three steps he began plummeting fast towards the floor. In order to a least make it to the door he grabbed a chair and pushed himself towards the door finally slamming into the wall beside the keypad he entered the code which caused the door to slide open. During all of this he hadn't noticed he hadn't put on his clothes including the _**Mask.**_

 **Raven's Pov**

A few minutes after she knocked she heard a loud thump and then an even louder noise erupting from Robin's room, she was just about to leave because she didn't have time to deal with whatever Robin was doing until the door suddenly slide open revealing Robin's bare chest. She was so caught off guard that she could hear Beast Boy screaming about the remote being destroyed. Now her cheeks were tinted an immense red, look anywhere other than at his chest she decide to pull up her hood and just look at her shoes. She finally remembered why she came her and said "You're wanted for dinner" she said in a monotone voice. After a few minutes of silence she became irritated because he didn't say whether he was coming or not so she dared to look up what she saw was just unbelievable.

Robin was leaning against the wall with his eye lids shut and was quietly snoring. Wait eyelids, he wasn't wearing his mask and he came and answered the door. She then began to wonder why he would just answer the door without his mask what if he didn't fall asleep would he really reveal his eye colour deciding to just forget about the whole subject even though she kind of wanted to wake him up and solve the mystery of what colour Boy Wonders eyes were but instead she just levitated his body and gently put him on his bed and then draped the sheets over him. She decided she would just tell Cyborg that he wasn't hungry at the time and to just leave his food in the fridge. She was about to leave until she remembered she wouldn't be here to tell him that the left him food so she went to his wardrobe which was beside his bed to look for paper. She found a book and what she found inside was shocking.

A/N: To those of you thinking this is some sort of lame cliff hanger just know I'm just tired. Oh and to the people wondering where Robin loses his memory its somewhere in chapter 2 or 3. I will try and update tomorrow . Until then Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own a hover board, a mansion, a car Oh yeah and Teen Titans.

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter hope you like it. Just no that for some reason I always see Robin as a singer or musician so don't be surprised when you see something like that.**

 **Robin's room**

Raven was staring at her own face only it was a drawing of her reading a book with a tiny smile on her face. And by the looks of the background it was at the Jump city park. The team had been their just last week. It was so detailed she was really shocked because she didn't pin Robin as an artist.

She then froze in her place when Robin began to stir. After he finally stopped moving and clearly went back to a sleep she decided that she had overstayed her welcome and needed to leave. So as to make as little noise as possible she decided to just teleport and if he was truly hungry he would look. After teleporting outside his room she thought to just go to her own room but decided to first tell the rest that Robin wouldn't be joining them for Diner. She walked towards the living.

 **In the Living room**

" _Where are friend Raven and friend Robin should we not go looking for them?"_ No Star Raven is going to call Robin for dinner. Why couldn't I do the calling of friend Robin? "Because Raven was already going to her room which is right across Robin's room so I thought it would be quicker this way." he said with a sympathetic look when he noticed her frown. _Oh_ was all Star could say. "Hey Star you want to play some videos games while we wait for the two birds?" asked Beast boy. She agreed eager to try and distract herself until Robin arrived.

After at least twenty minutes, Star finally heard the corridor door open and turned around eager to see if Robin had finally come back to her. As soon as she turned around she felt really disappointed when she only saw Raven in the doorway. But she still had hope that Robin was just walking slowly and would appear behind Raven any moment. Raven noticed their questioning stares and simply stated " _He isn't coming for Dinner so just put his food in the fridge."_ After saying this turned towards the door to try and go to her room, until Star asked her why Robin wasn't coming. To this Raven turned back to them and simply stated that " _He said he isn't hungry so he'll come when he is."_

Before anyone could ask her any further questions she teleported straight to her room where she could hopefully read the rest the rest of her book. Once in her room she got comfortable and began to read her book but found it hard to concentrate, it wasn't because of noise because it was her room it almost never had unnecessary noise.

She found it hard to concentrate because her thoughts kept on wondering to Robin, all she was thinking was " **Why."** Why would he draw her, why not Star fire, she wasn't a hundred percent sure they weren't drawings of the other Titans, but just the one drawing made her feel uneasy. Honestly she didn't know whether it disturbed her or flattered her, but decided to just leave the topic completely.

 **In the Living Room**

As soon as Raven teleported away Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged looks and looked over to Star fire who looked really disappointed. "Ahh Star he is just probably really tired don't worry, tomorrow will be another day" said Beast Boy. Yeah Star Beast boy is right. So come on let's just play some video games and eat Dinner. _Thank you friends but I would really like to be calling it a night_ she said with disappointment dripping in her tone. But Star it will be fu- but before he could finish she was already out the room. Cyborg then let out a loud sigh and went over to the counter with Beast boy following behind. They then sat on the stools looking at the large amount of food on the table. For the first time both Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't hungry so the packed all the food in the fridge and decided call it a night.

 **The next Day**

They were all awoken by the sound of the crime alarm. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Star fire made their way to the Living room where the found Robin. He was typing on the Titan computer trying to get as much information on the criminal as possible, once done he turned to the rest of the Titans telling them the information he was able to obtain. " _There is a villain in town and he calls himself_ _ **Discord.**_ _There isn't much information on his powers but it has something to do with mind manipulation and right now he is at the Jump city Bank though we do not know much about we have to stop him. Understood?"_ The nodded, signaling that the understood.

Star fire, Beast Boy and Raven immediately took off using flight as transportation while Cyborg and Robin used T- car and motor cycle. Once they were all at the Bank they began to search the area. Robin spotted him at the front of the till where he spoke to a woman who had a weird grin on her face and glossy eyes. As the neared he noticed that all the other employees had the same look and were loading bags with loads of money.

Noticing the Titans appearance Discord turned around looking straight at them with a malicious grin. He wore an all-black ensemble with a pair of black shades, it didn't really look like clothes a villain would wear but he was still a threat nonetheless. He then slowly walked towards them. Robin finally spoke saying "Why are you hear?" Tsk tsk tsk Robin no hellos or how are you. Quit the games and tell us why you are hear robbing the jump city bank. Well if you must know I was waiting for you I have heard so much about you, just here to test some things. Right after he said that he then shouted ATTACK! The Titans then looked around not seeing any threat until all the bank employees jumped over the till and began to attack.

At first the Titans were confused but then realized that Discord was controlling them mentally. Robin then instructed them to not harm the civilians but instead tie them up. After he shared the plan the all began to fight the bankers without causing any damage to them. At first it proved to be quite a challenge, all the employees together were fighting using different martial arts techniques and when one Titan got the upper hand more employees would appear out of nowhere. After some time the Titans were able to tie up half of the group. Out of nowhere five jumped Robin and pulled him to a corner where sat Discord. " _Ah Robin earlier today I do believe you asked me why I was here. It's quite simple actually I came here for you._ Me…. why me? _Let's say someone in high places would like to see you._ Who Slade he said with as much venom he could muster. Of course not, that man is a nut job. So what your just the messenger? _Yeah I suppose_. " _Anyway I got places to be so let's get this over with"_ he said taking of his shades. Robin tried hard not to look into his eyes because he had a feeling something bad would happen if he did but the five people tore of his mask and forced him to look into his eyes.

They were a dark Red almost the color of blood after sometime nothing happened until everything just went black.

 **A/N: I really liked this chapter but trust me chapter 3 is going to be even better. I will update on Monday because I don't write during the weekend. So until then Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but come 2030 you might be seeing a certain movie RobStar shippers hate!

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter I really hope you like it.**

 **In the Bank**

As the Titans continued to try and tie up all the civilians suddenly the all collapsed to the floor. After this the all looked at each other. Did we just win asked Beast Boy? By the looks of it answered Cyborg. As the looked at the now unconscious bankers, Beast Boy noticed Robin wasn't with them. " _Ah guys where's Robin?"_ At this question the all began to look frantically around the room for their lost leader.

Raven finally noticed him lying on the floor. She then teleported right beside Robin's unmoving form. She placed her hand on his chest and it began to glow. After doing this she informed the Titans that Robin hadn't suffered any injuries but suggested that Cyborg further examine him in the med lab.

After calling the police to question the victims in the bank, they Titans made their way to the T-car with Raven levitating Robin's body inside. The drive was fast and as soon as they arrived home Cyborg took Robin to the med Lab to further examine his body.

 **Robin's POV**

As his eyes began to slowly flutter open, all he could see was never ending white. He lifted his head to see if the was anything else but he couldn't see anything, he then tried to move his arms and legs but nothing happened. Seeing as he wasn't going anywhere he tried to remember what happened and where he was. He shook his head and finally he remembered something it was the fight he had with **Batman**.

 **Flash back**

They had just come home from a mission. The joker had attacked a Construction site where he tied up hundreds of workers and rigged the building to explode. Batman and Robin had arrived at the crime scene. Batman immediately instructed Robin to try and free all the workers whilst he dealt with the Joker. As soon as Robin understood the plan he ran towards the workers and began to untie them.

The explosives timer only had thirty seconds left on the clock and seeing as he wouldn't be able to free everyone he ran towards the bomb where he tried to deactivate it. As Batman fought the Jokers goons he noticed what Robin was trying to do and began to tell him to just stick to the plan, but Robin continued, ignoring his protest. The timers screen read 3…2… finally Robin was able to deactivate it. He let out a sigh of relief and went over to untie the remaining construction workers. After untying all the workers and handing over the joker to the police, Batman and Robin went over to the Bat mobile and drove home.

As soon as they got home Bruce took off his Bat cowl and instructed Robin to sit down. Whilst Robin did as he was told Bruce just stood and stared at him. It had been like this for at least ten minutes until finally he spoke _. (The words in_ _ **Bold**_ _are Bruce and in Italic Robin)_

 **What the hell did you think you were doing back their?** __ _I did what I had to in order to save those people's lives._ **You should have just followed my instructions not doing whatever the hell you felt like doing. You endangered hundreds of lives.** _Like I said I did what I had to, because if I didn't make the decision to deactivate the bomb we would have all been killed_ **. That wasn't your decision to make.** _That doesn't matter Brue, what matters is that everyone is still alive and the Joker was caught._ __

 **That's not the point Richard sure you saved everyone, but what if you didn't deactivate the bomb what if instead of freeing as many people as possible you killed them or killed yourself. It's not you place to take risks like that** _ **.**_ _Isn't that what being a hero is about, taking risks, because if I didn't take the risk today and only managed to save some of the people what kind of hero would I be? Huh Bruce what kind of Hero?!_

Bruce just pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head. **You know what Richard your right, a hero has to take risks but I'm not going to let you do that anymore**. __ **Give me your mask** _ **.**_ _What?_ **Give me your mask** _ **.**_ **You can go back to school, make friends be norma** _ **l**_ **.** _No._ **What** _ **?**_ _I said No! You can't do this to me, just because you think it's too dangerous._ **Robin this is for the best.** __ _The best for who?_ _I'm not quitting crime fighting just because you say so._ **Yes you are as long as you live under my roof** _ **.**_ _Maybe I'll just leave._ **That's enough, this conversation is over** _ **.**_ _Fuck you Bruce he said leaving the room._

As soon as he reached his room he slammed the door shut. With his back against the door he then slid down to the floor. He sat like that for at least five minutes starring out his bedroom door contemplating what to do next. After coming to a decision his mind was made. He stood up and picked up a tiny bag then walked over to his wardrobe where he grabbed two pairs of uniforms.

Once done packing he slung the tiny bag over his shoulder. After this he went over to his drawer where he found a book and a pen, he then ripped out a piece of paper from the book, and began to write. He placed the note on the bed and walked over to the window where he sat looking back into the room one last time, then he jumped. The note read:

 _ **Bruce since you won't let me be Robin as long as I live under your Roof, I'm leaving. What you don't understand is that if you take away my mask you take away my identity and I can't let that happen. So now you can protect you precious city by yourself. I hope it's safer seeing as I won't be there to endanger it.**_

 _ **Signed Richard**_

 _ **End of Flash Back**_

After it all came back to him he just lay there in silence. Anger, betrayal pain these are all the things he felt when he remembered what Bruce had done. He remembered jumping out but nothing else he didn't even remember if he left Gotham. Soon his vision began to blur and then everything went black.

 **Raven's POV**

After Cyborg had examined Robin's body and concluded that he was okay they all sat around his bed waiting for him to awaken. It was midnight and the rest of the Titans were sleeping. Raven didn't really want to sleep at moment because she wanted to make sure Robin was alright. She wouldn't really just come out and say it but she loved each of her team mates, with all her heart because not a lot of people would trust or even care for her, after all she was a half demon. Robin was one of the first people to accept her for who she was.

He looked over the fact that she was half demon he even looked over the fact that she was going to cause the end of life on her birthday. He believed that there was good in her and for that she loved him and wasn't going to let some stupid villain take him away from them. For a while he slept soundly until he began to stir. Raven could sense all the emotions he was experiencing until suddenly the stopped. His body also stopped stirring.

 **Robin's POV**

Suddenly Robin sat up, which was initially a bad idea because his whole body was aching. His vision was blurry so he rubbed his face. Suddenly the room was filled with voices so he immediately pushed himself to his feet and pulled out his retractable Bo staff and pointed it towards the direction of the voices, it was too dark to see where the voices were coming from. His whole body was aching. He then heard a voice from the right saying " **Wow Robin chill out** _." Who the hell are you? Robin asked in a cold voice_. **We are your friends said a female voice** _._ Suddenly a loud male voice spoke up saying " **Okay let's just turn on the lights and show you okay Robin** _._ Robin just remained silent assuming the owner of the voice was going to turn on the lights. He heard the flick of a switch but nothing happened. " **Darn it the powers out let's just wait for the generator to start up."**

 _Well whoever the hell you people are I don't care_ , Robin said stepping towards the open window. Now he was right in front of the window still facing the voices. Oh and its either your new or really horrible at what you do but I'm pretty sure when you kidnap someone your supposed to tie them up. " **Kidnap? What are** _-_ but before the voice could finish Robin threw a smoke bomb on the floor and jumped out of the window.

 **A/N: This was by far the longest Chapter and it was supper fun writing .I might not update tomorrow but maybe Wednesday. Peace Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Teen Titans.

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter I really hope you like it. Oh and if Slade is OC in future chapters just know it's my first time writing his character so if it isn't good cut me some slack.**

 **In The Med Lab**

The room was filled with thick smoke. Each of the Titans were all stumbling around the room looking for Robin until the came to the conclusion that he wasn't with them. The all walked out of the room to discuss exactly what had happened. Now standing in the corridor no one spoke. Finally Beast Boy broke the silence saying " _Was it just me or was Robin really acting weird?"_ What do you think Beast Boy? Because last time I checked Robin didn't go round jumping out of windows on a daily basis replied Raven.

Hey Raven I'm just saying what were all thinking replied Beast Boy frustrated. Well maybe we don't n- but before Raven could finish her retort Cy cut in saying " _How about instead of fighting we figure out what is going on with Robin?"_ Yes friend Cyborg is right we must figure out what would cause Robin's strange behavior. To this Raven just pulled up her hood and gave them a small nod in approval whilst Beast boy crossed his arms over his chest looking slightly upset but nonetheless said lowly barely above a whisper " _Fine_."

Great, now on more pressing matters it seemed Robin didn't know where he was and who we were. But he could have just been really confused said Cy. _"Well if that were the case don't think he would have known who we were after Star told him we were his friends?"_ asked Raven. I don't know. But let's go and find him and try and get some answers Cyborg said walking towards the living room where he sat right in front of the Titans computer typing away.

" _What are we doing here, shouldn't we be looking?_ Asked BB. Robin probably still has his communicator on him so I'm trying track his location answered Cyborg not looking up from the computer screen. After a few more seconds of typing he finally stopped and informed the rest that he was at the pier. Raven immediately opened up a portal beneath their feet.

 **Robin's Pov**

Running, he had been running for what felt like hours which were actually minutes. His whole body was in pain but he couldn't bring himself to stop, because the pain was the only thing distracting him from the memories. After a more minutes he decided he needed to stop before his body did it for him. So he ran into a nearby alley and slumped against a dumpster. He sat their exhausted heavily panting. After breathing in deep calming breaths his heart rate finally went back to normal. He was fairly certain that he wasn't being chased because they would have found him by now, but that's if they were looking.

Looking around he finally took in his surroundings' and came to the conclusion that wherever he was it certainly wasn't Gotham. This place was to cheery and alive, Gotham had a dangerous feel, it made you feel cold and unsafe but this place even in darkness gave off a warm feeling. After a few minutes he finally decided he had enough rest. He then got on his feet and shoot his grappling hook on the roof of the nearby building which immediately pulled him up. He liked jumping over roofs because it would lessen the chances of being spotted in case people would recognize him. Once on top of the roof he began to run in order to gain momentum and then jumped. Jumping building after building not quite sure where he was going he reached what looked like a pier.

He jumped of the building gracefully landing on his feet and began to study the area. A sign not too far caught his attention he began to slowly walk towards it thinking that maybe the sign would have some information on where he was. He walked slowly keeping his senses alert just in case he was attacked. He finally reached the sign and it read " _ **Welcome to the Jump City Pier."**_ After reading the sign his head was filled with questions along the lines of when did I get here and how long have I been here.

But he didn't have time to ponder much on this new discovery because suddenly a orange and black dart was shot into the sign. He immediately turned around and saw five more darts heading right for his head, he was able to jump out of the line of fire. He then ran for cover behind some barrels. The shooting continued for a few seconds until suddenly it stopped. Robin then looked above the barrel trying to see what was going on, at first he saw nothing then suddenly six people dressed in orange and black armor appeared out of nowhere immediately jumping into fighting stances. Since they weren't that many Robin decided to jump over the barrel and threw explosive disks at three of the opponents. Two jumped out of the way but the disk that hit the intended target exploded. After taking one out he noticed that its body parts were blown right off only they wasn't any blood but electrical sparks coming out of them.

He then ran towards another and jumped into the air kicking its head right off. He concluded that they were Robots. After gaining this knowledge he began to attack ruthlessly. With only one Robot remaining he threw birdarangs which caused its downfall. Finally done he tried to catch his breath but suddenly he was shot in the back with a laser. He turned around and noticed maybe ten or even twenty robots approaching some with laser guns. He was about to go and attack but was kicked in the back with a lot of force. He was flung across the whole pier.

Getting up he noticed the robots were advancing, some still shooting at him. He pulled out his Bo staff and began spinning it as fast as he could which was deflecting most of the lasers. He then quickly swung it like a bat which successfully redirected one of the lasers right through one of the Robots head. Quickly becoming angry he then decided to attack with all the strength he could muster at the moment throwing caution to the wind. He charged screaming a battle cry right into the crowd of Robots.

He was at the center being at attacked from left and right. He used his Bo staff, birdarangs, explosives and also threw occasional punches and kicks. After what felt like eternity all the robots were spluttered carelessly across the ground. His whole body was aching and he could feel blood running down his skin and at the moment couldn't care less.

He felt like he was about to collapse but at the same time felt like he was going to vomit. He stood over one of the robots corpses and lifted his hand in victory. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck, he moved his hand to find the source of pain and felt a sharp object. Pulling the object out, he saw that it was a dart exactly like the one he saw earlier. After examining it he began to feel dizzy and tried looking around to try and see where the dart came from. He noticed a dark figure approach in a similar armor as the robots only this one had a distinct " **S"** at the center of the chest. As it slowly approached Robin he tried to jump into a fighting stance but he was to dizzy and collapsed on the floor. Now the black boots of the mysterious figure were right in front of him. His body finally gave up and his vision blurred into nothingness but right before he blacked out he could hear a voice say " _It has been way to long Robin."_

 **A/N: This like usual was super fun writing. If those of you think Slade is the main villain of the story he isn't. I might not update tomorrow but maybe Friday. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans. I am just joking. Honestly please don't sue, I'm too pretty to go to jail!

 **The Pier**

The Titans had just arrived and began searching the area. As the searched, Cyborg noticed a tiny red light in the near distance, he then walked towards it. When he finally was close enough his fears were confirmed. He called over the rest of the team and their eyes were met with the site of Slade bots sprawled all over the pier. Robin was definitely here said Cyborg. "Great first we have a Robin on the loose and now this, does this day get any better Raven thought sarcastically. Why couldn't he just stay dead? Said Beast Boy obviously talking about Slade.

Friend Cyborg can you still do the tracking of friend Robin. Let me check he said typing something on his left arm. Yeah but it says he should be right here. What? Yeah that's what it says, let's look around. The split up and began to search the area for the missing leader.

As Raven searched she saw a something shine. She walked towards and to her dismay their lay Robin's utility belt under a Slade bot mask. She picked it up and unfortunately his communicator was still attached to it. " _Great now what are we going to do?"_ she whispered not to anyone in particular. They all huddled back together and Cyborg asked if anyone had found anything. Raven the bought Robin's utility belt forward. Now everyone was certain that something wasn't right because Robin never left without his utility belt it was like a part of him.

Surely friend Robin is somewhere here he just probably forgot his belt. I don't think so Star he never leaves without that thing. Then if he is not here where else could he be. We don't know Star. Surely we will start looking for friend Robin now. We can't we have to go back to the tower said Cyborg in a deflated tone noticing the sun was beginning to rise. No we must search for friend Robin now, we can't possibly afford to leave him with the likes of Slade. I know that Star but it's getting late and we need to rest or we won't be of any use tomorrow if we are exhausted. But- No Star he's right said Beast boy. After this she decided this was probably the best course of action.

Before leaving the checked the area one more time in case the missed something, once done Cyborg called the police to come and investigate the crime scene. Raven then teleported them all back to the tower where they went off to their rooms not muttering a single word.

 **Raven's Pov**

Now inside her room she just sat on her bed starring at the celling. She couldn't help but have a bad feeling that something bad was going to come out of all this. The whole thing was too similar to the last time Robin went missing during his apprentenship, the only major difference was the incident in the med lab. His aura felt different, usually it was calm, caring and confident but today it was cold, distant, and dark. Overall he just didn't feel like Robin. She then turned her gaze towards her window. She decided to get up and just stare out at the city. It looked so peaceful, she then wondered if they would be able to protect it without Robin. After a few minutes she went back to her bed and slid under the covers hoping that they would be able to.

 **Cyborg's Pov**

He sat in front of his computer typing away, researching the recent attacks on jump city. He was doing this because he was trying to see if there was a connection to Slades sudden appearance. So far he noticed that at the beginning of the month crime was normal, few bank robberies and Hive attacks but nearing the middle of the month crime just suddenly stopped not even the petty criminals were attacking. When Robin had noticed this he had informed the rest that he thought that the criminals were planning something big and that we needed to keep high alert.

The all thought Robin was just being paranoid, so they tried to convince him that it was just the criminals taking a break or something, nonetheless he continued to research but kept to himself. Now that Cyborg thought of it perhaps Robin was onto something, because he didn't think it was a coincidence that right after the crime drop Slade suddenly appeared.

After a few more minutes of researching he decided it was time to recharge. As he hooked himself to his charger he couldn't help but feel uneasy, what were they going to do. Sure he would take up the role as leader but for how long. How were the going to find Robin because last time it took nearly three days and when the rescued him the barely made it out alive. And say they do manage to rescue him who's to saw he wouldn't run away again. Well whatever was going to happen he just hoped they would be able to handle it.

 **Star's Pov**

She just lay in her bed quietly weeping. When she just entered her room she planned on just sleeping and tried to forget this nightmare she was living in. But unfortunately her mind kept on going leeward towards topics she tried to avoid, but in the end she gave in. She kept on asking herself if this really was happening, if she wasn't dreaming, even though she already knew the answer she refused to let her mind believe. Robin wouldn't join Slade again, he wouldn't leave the team, he wouldn't leave her. Even though she tried to believe this with all her heart her head kept filling with doubts what if Robin did join Slade, what if they wouldn't be able to save him. If he attacked them she didn't think she would be able to fight him, what was she going to do. With this being the last question on her mind she cried herself to sleep.

 **Beast Boy's Pov**

Beast boy was the last to lay awake. All he could think was Slade. It's like he would never leave them for as long as he lived. Even Terra sacrificing herself didn't stop him. Would the fight against Slade ever end? Would the ever win for good because in reality they weren't going to live forever. Yeah they were strong but they weren't immortal and by the looks of it Slade might as well be.

Shaking his head trying to rid himself of such thoughts, he then decided to try and look on the bright side but the more he thought of it, there wasn't much of a bright side to look at, sure the city was safe but he couldn't help but wonder for how long.

That night all the Titans slept with troubled minds.

 _ **Robin's Pov**_

Robin's whole body was numb, as he's eyes slowly began to flutter he took in his surroundings. The room was large and by the looks of hadn't been cleaned for quite some time, because the floor was covered with a thick layer of dust. He was really getting tired of waking up in unknown places. Deciding it was time he looked around he tried to stand up but immediately fell back onto his butt. He turned his gaze to his back and their lay chains wrapped around both his hands unlike last time.

He then looked down to retrieve something from his utility belt until he noticed it was located safely around his waist. He let out a sigh of frustration and looked around the room to see if there was anything he could use to remove the chains. Suddenly a door he hadn't noticed burst open revealing a dark figure. There wasn't enough light to reveal the face of his capture but he was sure it was the person from the pier. ( **Bold** is Slade speaking and _Italic_ is Robin) _Who are you and why have you bought me here?_ The figure said nothing but calmly walked towards Robin finally stepping into the light. **You know very well why I have bought you here he said with amusement evident in his tone.** _Well whoever the fuck you are, you better release me now said Robin practically shouting._ Even behind the mask Robin could tell that the person was amused.

 **Still throwing empty threats I see, well Robin last time I checked I wasn't the one chained to the floor. Now enough of this useless games, Robin you very well know why I have bought you here and believe me I always get what I want.** Robin had no clue to what this man wanted from him but decided to play along to try and find out. _Well sorry to burst you little bubble but I am not giving you anything and you will never break me._ Slade just stood therestood their staring at him, until he finally turned around and made his way to the door exiting after he said **Believe me Robin any mind can be broken, including the likes of yours.**

Once he exited Robin looked frantically around the room trying to come up with an escape plan. Unfortunately he wasn't given enough time because the man came back with a metal tray. He set it down on a table Robin didn't know was present and turned back to face him. He walked towards Robin and was now an inch away. His body hovered above him and all Robin could do was stare at the floor. The man's hand snaked under Robin's chin forcing his head up to meet his gaze. **Let's see how long it will take for you to break like I know you will.** He then removed his hand and let Robin's head fall back down. Realization then struck Robin and he said exactly what was on his mind.

 _Let me guess you're going to torture me until I give you what you want, correct?_ **Exactly.** _Typical, well sorry to break the news to you but you aren't the first bustard to do this to me, so it won't be as easy as you think._ **I know that's why it's going to be so fun.** Slade then pushed the table with the tray revealing the contents to Robin. They were knives, hammers even a gun and a lot more that Robin couldn't see clearly. First Slade attached a collar around Robin's neck and flipped a switch which shot electricity through Robin's body, but as this happened he winced for a second but then seemed unfazed.

Slade then picked up a sharp knife and walked towards Robin. He ripped open his shirt revealing his bare chest. Robin prepared himself so he would be ready for the pain to come. Slade then drove it right through Robin's belly button and began to move up. Robin wanted to scream but bite his bottom lip to stop himself, he wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of hearing him scream. The man continued like this but then pulled out the knife when he was satisfied at the amount of blood that was leaving his body, he knew for sure he was going to enjoy every second of this.

It continued like this but not even a pip was heard from Robin, this wasn't his first Rodeo, he had learnt a thing or two from his past experiences with Joker. Robin's body looked horrible parts of his skin were blue. He had cuts and holes all over his body oozing a lot of blood and at the moment couldn't hear anything because Slade had shot his left shoulder. He was really surprised he was still conscious and what was even more surprising was that he hadn't screamed, but all of that was shattered when the man came back with a hot burning rod. He had left the room for some time and come back with a metal rod that had an **S** at the end. He walked closer to Robin and pushed the rod right over the cut he got when all this began. Robin let out a scream filled with pain, he could hear his skin and blood sizzling against the metal. Slade finally happy to get his long awaited scream left the room in satisfaction. He couldn't wait for the repeat performance the next day.

 **A/n: This was fun as usual until next week. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I wish I did.

 **A/N:** Sorry for not updating on Tuesday it's just that I got a little distracted and I wasn't able to type, but here is the next Chapter.

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Robin's POV**

He felt like crap, his whole body was aching, he was losing blood and practically starving to death. It felt like he had been trapped here for weeks which was probably only days.

The room was dark and cold as usual and as of now Robin was laying on the ground struggling immensely to stay conscious. The first time he succumbed to rest he found that he had been stripped of all of his clothes except his underwear, exposing most of his body. A few minutes after he had awoken Slade had taken advantage of his new gained access and made sure to harm each and every part of his body. He had mauled his feet with a hammer he had slashed and stabbed all over his body and at a point even strapped him to an electric chair. Unfortunately the task of staying awake was proving to be a difficult task because his torture sessions were becoming a daily matter, and he was surprised his body hadn't given out because of the amount of blood he had lost.

Fortunately during one of his torture sessions he found out that the scumbag who captured him went by the name Slade and that he wanted him to be his apprentice and help in his plan of world domination. Robin finally concluded that no one was going to come and rescue him, honestly he didn't expect Bruce to come in the Bat mobile and rescue him but actually he didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. But in his defense no one knew he was in Jump city at least that's what he thought it was called.

He was going to have to escape by himself. He noticed that Slade was a man of routine, every morning after Robin awakens he would find Slade just sit watching him from a corner in utter silence studying him and then suddenly leave. He would return after what felt like an hour and then torture Robin. The torture sessions in the morning were always the worst because he would come in seething and take out all his frustration on him. But sometimes he wouldn't come at all but the next day would make up for the lost time.

At times when Robin was really silent he could hear Slade talking to someone about some serum called xinotherum. At the end of the day Slade would visit one last time with an injection that had a gigantic needle and stick it right in Robin's neck squeezing in an unknown substance. He would wake up the next day in a similar but different room, he wasn't sure if he was taken to a new location or just a different room. Sometimes if he was lucky he would wake up in a room that had cracks that emitted light enabling to see partially. Seeing as this was becoming a daily routine Robin had a plan.

The day went by like it always did with Slade beating the crap out of him and Robin screaming in agony until he could scream no more. But this time when Slade came in with the injection he moved his body in protest, Slade just watched with amusement until finally he grabbed Robin's face and held him still, he moved the injection to his neck but last minute Robin shifted which resulted to the needle piercing his shoulder. Slade injected the substance nonetheless. Once done he began to pull it out but Robin moved his shoulder away from Slades hand breaking the injection in half leaving the needle still in his shoulder. Slade starred at him for a second his face uncomfortably near Robin's and then suddenly slapped him right across his face. He then stood straight waiting for the substance to take action which it did.

 **The next day**

Robin awoke in a new room which had rags lying everywhere and found that Slade was in his usual place staring at him, after what felt like eternity he finally left. Now since he was gone his plan could begin. He sat up and looked at his left shoulder where thankfully the needle was still injected. He was glad that Slade didn't care enough to remove it. He bit the end that was still sticking out and slowly began to pull it out. After a couple of minutes it was finally out, he then tried to spit it over his shoulder but it dropped.

He then readjusted himself and was now face down on the dusty floor trying hard not to inhale. He moved his body until his lips were right over the needle, unfortunately he couldn't pick it up so he had to open his mouth and try and pick it up with his teeth and tongue. As he did this he couldn't help but think " _If Bruce could see me now. What a joke."_ He then shook his head trying to concentrate on the task at hand. After a few failed attempts which resulted to him eating more dust than he would like he finally picked the needle up.

He sat up and then successfully spat the needle over his shoulder onto the floor right under his hands. He picked it up and then began to fiddle with the lock. After a few minutes he was finally able to pick the lock fortunately because the needle tip broke. He then looked at his hands, the looked so foreign. He got up and began to walk more like limp around the room looking for an exit. He barely found it but noticed the key hole in the wall. He tried to pull the door open but of course it was locked. He was going to have to pick the lock, but he didn't have the needle wasn't sharp enough.

He needed to think fast because there was only a matter of time before Slade came back, and he couldn't give up now not when freedom was so close. He needed a sharp metal stick it didn't even need to long. He then remembered he had a metal screw in his knee cap that he got when he was still fighting in Gotham. He began to search the room for the needle and found it, he grabbed a big piece of cloth and went back to the place where the supposed door stood. He sat back down and pulled his knees to his chest.

He got the needle and quickly drove it into his knee and moved it back and forth whilst he bit his tongue. He closed his eyes and looked at his knee which was now bleeding immensely. He took a deep breath and pushed his skin aside opening the wound further. He could see a piece of metal and pulled it out. He sat there for a few seconds and then got up pushing all his wait to his right leg. He pushed the metal into the key whole and finally opened the door.

 **A/N:** I will try and update on Monday but no promises. Peace Out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I own exactly what I owned when I started, my good locks and gum.

 **A/N:** I am really sorry for not updating once again. I wasn't home for like five days so I wasn't able to type. I hope you can forgive me and here!

It had been two weeks and the Titans had gotten nowhere closer to finding Robin then when they started and this was really taking a toll on them. Whenever they tried to search for him some stupid villain would decide to make their presence known. They hadn't been able to get decent sleep seeing as all the criminals decided to call it a night at midnight. The worst part of it all was whenever they manage to take the criminals to jail the escape the next day.

They weren't sure but had a feeling all of this had something to do with Slade, because all the madness started happening after Slade's great debut. Seeing as they were losing a lot of time, Cyborg called the Titans East to come and help. They were supposed to arrive today.

 **The Tower**

They had just come back from fighting the Hive Five and were all exhausted. The recent events had drastically changed their personalities.

Star barely talked and wasn't as optimistic or cheery, Beast boy was scarce and talked at a minimal but just mostly took shelter in his room, Cyborg talked the most but that was only because he was the team leader but even that was a minimal and Raven remained the same only more distant and withdrawn. They currently just sat in the living room waiting for the Titans East.

Cyborg when are the Titans East showing up? Asked Beast Boy. They should be here any minute. "Friend Cyborg what exactly is the course of action we will be taking? Yes we have contacted the Titans East to watch over the city during our absence but how exactly are we going to look for friend Robin?" Asked Star fire. We will search for him the same way we did last time he went missing.

Wait... so you want us to split up and just go off in different directions just hoping to stumble across him? Asked Beast Boy failing to believe this was the plan. Yes, I have also asked people to keep their eyes peeled for him too. Cyborg in case you don't remember but last time we searched for Robin we were lucky. We were lucky that Star noticed something in that warehouse. We can't just rely on what happened last time, because what happens if we don't get as lucky?

We found him once we can find him again. Am I the only one who has a problem with this plan he asked looking at Star fire and Raven. Enough Friend Beast b- No, I mean for all we know he could be half way across the country. I don't see you suggesting any plans Beast boy said Cyborg. Yeah but there's got to be something else we co- Beast boy enough! Yes this isn't the best plan ever but it's all we got until we can think of something better, so for now we will do it" said Raven who had grown really frustrated with all the bickering.

After she said this they all heard a noise on the roof which they assumed was the Titans East. They made their way towards the roof not saying a word.

 **The Roof**

Hello friends it is nice of you to come said Star Fire. Oh hey guys said they Titans East unloading their bags. Once done the made their way over to the Titans. Sorry to hear about Robin, you will find him said Bumble Bee. Yeah we hope so said Cyborg. After the exchanged greetings, Cyborg went off with Bumble Bee talking about strategies, Beast boy went with Mas and Menos to show them their rooms and Star fire did the same with Speedy leaving Aqualad and Raven.

 **Aqualad's Pov**

As the both stood on the roof in silence he couldn't help but stare. He forgot just how unbelievably beautiful she was. As the sun's rays shone brightly upon her it made her look ironically angelic. He loved everything about her from her beautiful Amethyst locks to her grey complexion but the one thing he loved the most were her mesmerizing eyes. They were the most amazing eyes he had ever seen and probably ever will. The held so much wisdom and he felt like he could drown in them for all eternity. After all of this he was going to make sure that she was his and he was hers.

As he stared longingly at her he noticed she began to fidget under his gaze and came to the conclusion that he was making her uncomfortable. So he suggested the go back inside, which she eagerly agreed to.

 **Raven's Pov**

They made their way downstairs in awkward silence until they finally reached the hall way with the bedrooms. Most of the guest rooms were located on different floors and the only guest room left was located on the same floor as Raven and Robins rooms. She quickly directed him to his room and made her way towards hers. As she stood at her door she found herself staring at Robin's.

Time and time again she found herself wishing he was here with all of them more than she could say. At some point in time they all visited his room. Most would think Star fire would practically live in their but it was actually her. Whenever she had a hard time sleeping she would find herself tucked under Robins covers the next day. It was becoming a habit that was already hard to quit.

She missed being able to talk to him openly about anything, she missed having someone who truly understood her, who could relate to her, heck she even missed drinking tea with him in the morning because she knew Beast Boy wasn't going to do that with her. Overall she missed him, and was going to stop at nothing to find him.

 **Star Fires Pov**

Here is your room friend Speedy she said in an attempted cheery tone. Thanks Star. Your welcome she said trying to walk away but before she could Speedy grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks. Star are you okay he said concern clearly in his voice. Yes friend Speedy why would I not be she said and to try and assure him she attempted a smile. But none of this was fooling him. Star you're not okay and you shouldn't pretend you are. No friend Speedy I am fi- Star you're not okay. She took a deep breath and turned her body fully towards Speedy. Yes I am not the Okay. Speedy I am scared what if we do not find friend Robin, what if he joins Slade once more she said clearly terrified.

Speedy didn't know what to do when it came to comforting people but would try his best, for her. Star you know Robin, he is fearless, strong brave and cares deeply about you guys. He would do anything to protect you so don't be afraid because even if he joins Slade believe you can save him. Never give up no matter what. Star took in everything he said and decided he was right no matter what happened she would help Robin. You are right friend Speedy she said giving him a hug. After that she bid him goodbye and went off to her room, leaving Speedy standing in the hall way.

 **Cyborg's Pov**

They had been talking strategies for at least an hour and now he was showing her to her room. He had taken the liberty to carry her bag as they went down the hall. Once at her room he gave her the bags. He was just about to leave but Bumble bee told him to enter the room so they could talk. He already knew where this was going. They entered the fairly plain room and sat on the bed. Bumble Bee was the first one to break the silence.

"Cy how are you doing, you know with the whole team leader thing and Slade?" He took a deep breath and kept his gaze on the floor. Well it's a lot harder than last time, I mean last time I only had to do it for three days, it's been two weeks and we have gotten nowhere close to finding him and that's pretty scary. Every day that passes by is enough time for him to get killed if he isn't already. Cyborg don't say that Slade wouldn't kidnap him just to kill him that wouldn't make sense. So just calm done you're going to find him. What if we don't? You will. After a few minutes of silence he took one last deep breath and whispered a thank you then left.

 **Robin's Pov**

The room was pitch black the only light source being from under a door. He silently limped down the hall but half way there he heard a female voice from under the door. He quickly limped past it and reached the end of the hall, which split into two paths, left and right, he decided to try the left first. He quickly walked down the passage and when he reached the end it was a dead end. He then went back down the passage as fast as he could because Slade would be back any time soon.

He then went down the right passage which he noticed had a lot of doors with locks on them. Finally reaching the end there was a simple door, he slowly opened it slightly to try and see what was inside. The room was filled with big storage containers and in the corner Slade bots were lined up. They weren't moving so he assumed they were deactivated. He looked up and saw that they were at least six moving surveillance cameras. If he was going to escape he had to time everything perfectly.

He looked around the room and noticed that there was a small space between the storage containers and wall that hopefully he would be able to slide through. If he made it there he would be able to walk across the room because the containers stretched all the way across the room. Since he had a plan he just needed to know how the cameras moved. After studying them he noticed that when three of the cameras moved to the right the other three went to the left, which gave him only five seconds to move. He hoped he would be able to do this with his current condition. He watched the cameras and then when it was time opened the door quickly and did a tumble roll and slide behind the containers which blocked the view of the cameras.

Pain immediately shot up his leg as soon as he stopped. He stood behind the container for a few seconds and then continued to slide behind the containers towards the exit. He had done this for some time and believed that Slade would be here any minute. He reached the end of the containers and was about to make a run for it until he heard Slade talk to someone. He couldn't hear what they were saying but when the room went silent again he counted up to thirty then made a break for it.

Directly outside stood a thick forest. For a few seconds he just stood there taking in the fresh air because he was beginning to think he was never going to see the outdoors again. He then reminded himself that he didn't have time for this and need to get as far away from here as possible. He began to limp towards the forest but then he heard the one voice he hated with all his might. He turned around and their stood Slade with a line of Slade bots lined up behind him.

Where do you think you are going Robin? After he said this he didn't give Robin much time to reply because he snapped his fingers and the Slade bots began to run after him. Robin turned around and began to sprint as fast as his leg would allow into the forest. He wasn't moving very fast but the robots were having a tough time navigating through the trees which gave him an advantage.

After minutes of running he reached a cliff. He was now cornered and the Slade Bots were now approaching. Suddenly the stopped and Slade emerged in front of them. He stared at Robin whilst he continued to walk towards him. This is the end of the line Robin he said. As Slade neared, Robin continued to slowly back away from him until he reached the ledge where there would be nowhere else to go. He looked back at Slade and one question popped into his head. " _Either go back with him and get tortured or jump of this cliff and hope you survive."_ Since he was going to die either way he went with the second option. He looked back at Slade and for the first time in a long time smiled whilst he jumped off the cliff.

 **A/N: This was super fun to type I mean even my Sister who doesn't really like to read my Fanfics liked it, hope the same goes for you. I will try update soon. Peace Out!**

 **Recently my sister asked me a question that really got me thinking. What if the Teen Titans series actually ended with RaeRob and it didn't really come out great. Would we all be RaeRob shippers still? I don't really know, maybe but you should tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I own what is mine, and sadly Teen Titans is not one of them.

 **A/N:** I am really sorry for not updating once again. Since I haven't been updating I will try and update tomorrow in the morning, but no promises. Anyway here is the next Chapter.

 **Robin's Pov**

As he descended down the cliff to only what could be described as a horrible death, he couldn't help but feel that everything was happening in slow motion. As he looked forward he saw a city not too far from his current location, he would try and go there that is if he was still alive to do so. He then looked down and saw a stream below and he found it hard to tell if it was shallow or not. The stream was surrounded by large rocks and trees, it was quite a beautiful sight that he would have enjoyed even more if it wasn't going to be the cause of his potential death.

Robin knew that his current situation could end two different ways, either if the stream was too shallow he wouldn't be able to withstand the impact and die or by some miracle he would be able to survive. He then looked up right in time to see Slade's menacing mask for just one second before it completely disappeared. He could only conclude that Slade had left. He then looked back down and finally noticed that he was in close proximity with the ground. In that moment the fact that death was possibility registered in his mind. He didn't think much of what the consequences would be to his earlier actions.

Sure he knew that this was the better choice as opposed to going with Slade but what was he thinking he was going to do when he reached the bottom just swim out unscathed. He completely overlooked the fact that death was a possible outcome. He began to look frantically for anything that could help his current dilemma but came out empty handed so now all he could do was try and position himself to heighten his chances of survival and hope for the best. He clamped his arms against his sides and positioned his legs so that they would be the first to come into contact with the water.

Now the ground was just inches away, and in order to keep himself from panicking he closed his eyes shut and waited for whatever was to come. After a few seconds his body came into contact with the ice cold water. As his body continued to go below it didn't seem to slow down but after a few seconds it finally slowed to a halt. Robin noticing his body stopped looked down only to see his body was practically centimeters away from the hard surface. He took a few seconds for his mind to actually register the fact that if his body had entered the water any faster he would have likely collided with the ground.

He stayed still for a bit until his lungs began to burn for air, reminding him of the task he was faced with. He swam quickly to surface taking in small gasps of air. He looked around at the tranquil setting and a smile began to find itself on his face which soon broke out to a little chuckle. It was hard to believe he had survived jumping off a freaking cliff, not a lot of people could say that, okay the probably were but he didn't care because he was just relishing in the fact that he was still alive. After the moment had passed he finally noticed that his vision was weird so he touched his face and just as he suspected his mask wasn't in his usual place. He looked around but saw nothing in resemblance to his precious mask. Now he was stripped down to nothing but underwear.

Getting back on track he began to swim towards shore but couldn't manage because the current of the stream was pushing him forward. He then looked ahead to see where the stream would lead and what he saw made him pale. They were vicious rapids that were infested with giant rocks, he then began to swim in the opposite direction to no avail. As the seconds passed by the current was getting stronger and stronger. He was now at the edge of the rapids but at the last minute he managed to grab a branch which he used to pull himself towards the shore, but halfway there the branch broke as though it were nothing but a twig hurling him head first into the rapids. He was spun in all directions occasionally colliding with the rocks. He was the immersed by the water taking him further down. He was moving so fast in all directions that he couldn't tell which way was up. As the water continued to push him further below the water his lungs began to burn due to the need for oxygen. Managing to gain little control he began to swim in a direction he could only hope was up. After a few seconds his head finally popped up above the surface. He tried taking in some much needed air but unfortunately was enveloped by another wave of water which managed to push him back down.

He was now becoming light headed, and could feel is lungs collapsing and his chest constricting. He tried and tried to get above the water to no avail. Attempt after attempt his body began to lose energy quickly. His body stopped moving due to total exhaustion, falling limply towards the ground. As he sunk even lower, it was becoming a difficult task to keep his eyes open, it felt as though they were bags on his eyelids, he then realized this could be the end. He then decided to give it one last shot so he gathered all the strength he could to try and force his body to move. Since he wouldn't be able to swim up he decided to use the ground as a platform and pushed himself towards the surface. He was moving rather quickly but feared it wouldn't be fast enough.

As he neared the top his body was vibrating dangerously and he was blacking in and out of consciousness. As his eyes began to slowly close he feared they would never open again. At the last minute his head finally broke the surface. He began to cough out all the water he had swallowed and took in as much air that his body would allow, filling his lungs with the long needed air it he craved. After finally getting his heart and breathing rate back to normal he looked around and noticed he was finally clear of all the rapids.

He then tried to swim but his body shut down due to pure exhaustion. He decided to just let the current take him whilst he regained his energy. At first it was really relaxing until suddenly he was pushed by a large wave. It had caused him to collide head first with a giant rock, immediately knocking him unconscious.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, this isn't really my favorite chapter but it will do. I can't wait for the next one. I will try to update tomorrow but like I said no promises.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 **A/N: This is the chapter that I have been dying to write so here goes.**

 **The Titans Tower**

It was five in the morning and it was the day they would begin their extensive search for Robin. They had all been informed of the plan by Cyborg which included how they would search, what they would do if the found him and what they would do if they didn't. And for better measure Cyborg had upgraded each of their telecoms so that it would be able to transmit over any distance.

Once debriefed they had all gone their separate ways. Raven, Beast Boy and Star Fire had decided to use flight as their mode of transportation whilst he would use the T-Car. To most people this would be considered as a disadvantage seeing as the rest would have a bird-eye view of the city but not to Cyborg because the telecoms weren't the only thing he upgraded. He programed the T-Car to be able to detect Robin's DNA in a fifty mile radius as well as well as modified it so it would move ten times faster than its original speed.

 **Star Fire's Pov**

She had been assigned the South side of the city. So far in the past five hours she was able to search a clock tower, three warehouses and an old abandoned house but found nothing. It was really shaping up to be an unsuccessful search, she could only hope the rest had better luck.

 **Cyborg's Pov**

He had been assigned with the West side of the city and so far there was nothing. His DNA tracker kept on displaying that it had found a match of Robin's blood but when he went to the displayed location it turned out to be the pier where Robin went missing. He then rewired it to not track the pier because it would keeping taking him here. Unfortunately the whole city was practically covered in Robin's DNA, which made the tracker useless. If they didn't find Robin today he would rewire it completely so it would only track Robin is body. So as of now he decided to continue to listen to the device in case just one of them was actually him.

 **Raven's Pov**

She had been assigned the east side. And as of now it was the worst part of the city in her opinion. It was practically covered with sewers and long deserted factories. She had begun to search the factories first to try and stall before she would have to search the sewers. Sadly it was an uneventful search, so she then made her way to one of the many sewers she would have to search. Once inside it was pitch black and the whole place smelt like piss. Now for sure when the found Robin she was going to kill Slade. She levitated above all the sewage and began to search, seeing as her vision was accustomed to searching dark places, her room the perfect example.

And right after this one she would have to search two others. Her day was shaping up to be crap.

 **Beast boy's Pov**

And finally Beast Boy, he had been assigned the North side of the city. Unfortunately it was the highly populated area of the city, practically covered in civilian houses. He didn't think Slade would hide in a house and besides even if he wanted to search them it would be an invasion of people's privacy and would just likely cause a mess. So he continued to fly ahead scanning the city for some potential area Slade could hide Robin, but still nothing. As he continued to fly finally the houses began to clear leaving searchable land. But as he continued it was just a thick forest. He thought to go back but decided against it continuing on. He flew for a while and was about to call it quits, when finally he spotted something in the distance that was washed up by a stream.

It was white and surrounded by red, he couldn't really make out what it was but decided to check it out. As he neared he could make out two things. It was a man and the white was his underwear, but couldn't tell what the red was. Once he finally landed near the man he came to the horrifying discovery that the red was actually his blood. He began to frantically look for something to help the man. He then remembered his telecom and called the rest of the Titans. Two of the faces appeared on the screen except Raven whose side was pitch black. He then noticed their hopeful faces and thought maybe it was a bad idea to call since they were probably expecting him to say he found Robin. But it was too late to go back so he just decided to tell them about the man.

Guys….. I...I found this man near a stream he said clearly terrified. And he is pretty banged up, like I mean if I don't take him to the hospital now he could die, if he isn't already. To say this shocked the rest was an understatement, the hadn't expected to him to say that, the thought it would be along the lines that I found Robin or I'm tired can I go back but this was certainly not one of them. Cyborg being the first to get out of hiss revere told Beast boy to quickly check if the man had a pulse. As he did this his hand was trembling. He kept it there for a few seconds and felt a pulse but it was faint, really faint.

The-ir is a pp-pulse but it is really faint. Okay where are you? Asked Cyborg taking charge of the situation. Umm some thick forest on the north side of jump. My car won't be fast enough to reach there, what about you guys? He said asking the two females. I as well am too far to reach friend Beast Boy's current location. But what about you friend Raven can you not teleport to him. No I can't, I can only teleport to a known location and as of now Beast Boy could be anywhere in the forest. I am afraid we can't get to you Beast Boy you have to get him to the hospital, we will meet you there.

No it's okay continue looking for Robin I will take him. He then looked at the man sprawled on the ground and determination begun to fill his eyes, he was going to get this man the medical attention he needed. Since the man had many injuries he couldn't fly him to the hospital, so he turned into a gorilla and gently held him and began to go to the nearest hospital he could find.

He was moving as fast as he could, leaping from tree to tree. Once he managed to leave the forest he began to run as fast as his body could allow whilst trying his best to avoid the surrounding people staring at him in astonishment. For the first time since he began his quest he looked down at the man in his arms and he was currently bleeding from a gash on his head. Beast Boy almost vomited because he hated the sight of blood but refused to, in order to stay focused on the task at hand. He had finally cleared all the civilian houses and was just a few blocks away from the Jump City hospital.

When he reached the hospital entrance he turned back to normal and managed to carry the large man due to the adrenaline rush. He went to the front counter where he found a woman. Please help me this man needs medical attention now! He could die he said practically shouting. The women then saw the man in his arms and saw that this was a dire situation so she called over paramedics to get him. The got him from Beast Boy and placed him on a stretcher to wheel him away with doctors following closely. Beast Boy tried to follow them but was stopped by one of the paramedics who told him he wasn't allowed to go past this line.

He went back to try and catch his breath and get some water. The woman from behind the counter then came to him asking if he could fill out the information of the patient he had enrolled. Beast Boy told her he didn't know anything about him and that he just found him washed up by a stream. This information obviously frustrated her. His telecom then began to ring so he answered it walking away from the clearly angered woman. Hey Beast Boy did you manage to get the man to the hospital Cyborg asked. Yeah, he is being operated on right now. Okay well it's getting pretty dark, so come back to the Tower. Okay I am on my way, he then closed his telecom.

But before he left he made his way to the woman and asked when he could come back and see the man. I am afraid that cannot be done seeing as you are a total stranger you are not allowed to visit she said getting pleasure at his crestfallen face. Why not he asked. Because we do not know if you have any ulterior motives for the man. But I saved him can't I just see him once. Yes it was quite a good deed you did for him but I am afraid rules are rules she said smiling. He angrily walked out of the hospital and transformed into a bird going to the Tower.

 **Robin's Pov**

His body ached but not too much. He then opened his eyes and was met with pitch black. He looked around and was able to see the numbers of a digital clock which read 06:00. He then shifted his body so he could sit up. Once up he noticed there were a lot of things attached to his skin. He pulled one out and as soon as he did that he could hear a flat line which informed him that he was attached to a heart monitor, which also meant he was in a hospital. He then tried to recall how he got here but the only thing he could remember was the cliff and being slammed into rock. He removed the rest of the things attached to his skin trying to get up but before he could a man barged in and turned on the lights looking at him as though I had grown another head. He slowly made his way to me and sat down on a chair on the left side of the bed. Robin then noticed the badge on the man's chest which said _Dr. Gillman._

Well hello I am Dr. Gillman and I am your doctor. Do you know how you got here? No not really Robin said his voice raspy. Well Beast Boy from the Teen Titans bought you here to seek medical attention. Teen Titans? It sounded so familiar but he couldn't tell why. Who are the Teen Titans? They are a group of heroes who protect the city. As he said this he handed Robin a newspaper. He only glanced at it and immediately looked back at the doctor. You are not from here right? No not really I am from Gotham. Well do you know how you ended up in the outskirts of Jump City?

Since he couldn't really trust this man he shook his head indicating no. Well I have a name but your relative said I should ask what I should call you. When he said relative he immediately thought it was Bruce but wasn't sure. Um _Robin_ is fine he said. To this Dr. Gillman let out a little chuckle but stopped when he noticed the seriousness on his face. Like from the Teen Titans? He asked, his demeanor clearly changing. Robin just kept quite not understanding what he meant. Well I am sure your delusions will wear off soon he said getting up and scribbling something on a paper. Well your uncle will come and get you in thirty minutes _**Robin**_ _._ Uncle _?_ Which Uncle? He asked. Mr. Wilson the Doctor said exiting the room without looking back. Robin didn't know any one by that name and wasn't going to wait around to find out.

 **A/N: This was super Fun to type like always. To those of you who don't know sometimes Slade is referred to as Slade Wilson, so guess who is coming. Well until next Time. Peace Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 **A/N: Here it is.**

 **In the Jump City Hospital**

Robin waited a few minutes to make sure the doctor had left for sure. As he waited he looked down at the newspaper the doctor had handed him. He was rather curious why he would associate his name with this group of hero's. He would have read about them but it was too dark to see. After time had passed he pushed his legs to the side, getting into a sitting position. He then put his left leg very slowly onto the cold floor, leaving it their just for some time then the right leg followed. He then pushed himself off the bed forcing all his weight onto his legs carrying the newspaper in his arms.

A spike of pain shot up his legs but he ignored it forcing his legs to move. He stumbled in the dark towards what he hoped was the door. Once he felt the door knob he opened it very slowly. Immediately his eyes were met with light from the bulb in the passage enabling him to see clearly. He then slowly walked out of the room, searching the corridor for people. Luckily they weren't any so he quietly closed his door and walked silently down the passage. As he walked he felt extremely cold looking down at his attire for the first time. He was wearing nothing but a flimsy patient gown. As he continued to examine his appearance he finally noticed all the stitches on his body.

If they weren't stitches they were bandages wrapped all around his body. Honestly he was surprised he wasn't just in a full body cast. He didn't think his injuries were that server but by the looks of it he was wrong, actually by the looks of it he should have been dead by now. He then decided to rid his head of such thoughts and came to a conclusion that he needed to get some clothes in case anyone saw him, so they wouldn't know he was a patient escaping.

He walked further down the passage but stopped when he heard some footsteps. The footsteps were quickly coming in his direction. He then looked around and noticed a door not too far from him. He walked towards it and opened it making sure not to make a sound. Once inside he noticed the room was as dark as his was, he began to slowly walk around but stopped when he heard the footsteps stop in front of the door. After a few seconds of silently waiting the footsteps continued past the door. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stumbled towards the door. But as he walked he accidentally hit a table dropping his newspaper as well as something else on the floor. This of course made quite a bit of noise. Immediately he looked in the direction he assumed a patient would lay and waited to see if he woke them up.

He could hear steady breathing so he concluded the person was still asleep. He then bent down to pick up the newspaper and whatever dropped off the table. From what he could feel they were clothes. Just as he was about to put them back on the table and leave the room he remembered he needed clothes if he was going to escape. He looked back in the direction of the slumbering person and back to the clothes. He didn't want to do this but he needed to get out of here. He then set the clothes and newspaper to the side and began to untie the gown.

Once done he picked up what felt like jeans and began to put them on. As he did this he could only hope that the owner of the clothes was his size and age. He then put on the shirt and the sneakers since he couldn't go walking around barefoot. Even after putting on the clothes it was still cold and he couldn't imagine what it would be like outside. He needed more layers of clothes so he checked the floor to see if they were still clothes. Luckily he found a jacket under the table and what felt like glasses.

Now done he picked up the paper and silently made his way to the door making sure to avoid the table and left the room. Once back in the light he examined his new attire and by the looks of it, the owner seemed to be around his age or just some old dude trying to look young, but either way it made Robin look normal. He wore a pair of black denim jeans, white sneakers with a plain black long sleeved shirt and a warm leather jacket as well as black tinted shades.

Deeming his appearance acceptable he began to quickly walk down the passage were he hoped he would find the exit. Once down the hallway, he saw just a few people sitting in the waiting room. As he continued to look around the room he noticed some nurses as well as Dr. Gill man. After seeing the man he began to frantically look around the room for the exit final spotting it. In order to not draw any attention he needed to walk casually hopeful unnoticed. He stride quickly down trying his best to hide his limp.

Just a few steps away from the doors he was stopped by a woman in a nurse uniform. She had messy hair and clearly looked exhausted. She asked him where he was going. Robin trying to play it off the best he could told her he was just getting something from the car. The woman looked unbelieving but decided she was too exhausted to ask further questions, so she slightly nodded her head and walked away. Robin seeing this as his chance quickly walked out the door

Slightly relived, he noticed Dr. Gill man from the corner of his eye going back down the passage he had just been down. This was his queue to leave, so he quickly burst through the door. Walking as fast as he could away from the hospital before they realized he was missing. As he quickly walked towards what looked like a park, he sat down on a bench catching his breath. The park was practically empty except the few people who were setting up their food trucks, but of course this wasn't a surprise since it was six in the morning.

Now finding some time he began to question where exactly was he going, he couldn't just go back to Gotham, not only because of Bruce but also because he didn't have any money. He let out a heavy sigh and decided he would cross that bridge when he got there, now looking at the beautiful sun rise. After some time he finally noticed the long forgotten newspaper beside him. He didn't really hear about the Teen Titans back in Gotham but was really curious about them. He unfolded the newspaper and began to read the section on the team of hero's.

 _Once again the Teen Titans manage to defeat the notorious Hive Five. Though their success is celebrated, we the people can't help but wonder how long they will continue to keep the city safe. Because we all have the similar question on our minds "_ _ **Where is the brave leader Robin of the Teen Titans disappeared to?**_ _", because we have all noticed his absence during their battles. Has he retired, will he come back, will the Titans replace him or maybe they already have with Cyborg? These are some of the questions that have been left unanswered. Hopefully some answers will be revealed._

 _By Rima Rodriguez_

Robin was shocked at what he had just read. The team was led by someone named Robin who recently went missing. This of course left many questions on Robin's mind. He then flipped through the pages and noticed a picture of the Teen Titans, and right in the center was the Robin in the exact same uniform as him. He didn't know the person but he certainly didn't like the idea of someone practically impersonating him just in a different city. Since he had plenty of time he was going to get to the bottom of it. He then read some more information on the Titans and found out the leave in a T shaped tower on an island not too far.

The only problem was he didn't know how to find it. So he got up and walked towards one of the people setting up their food truck. He found a man who looked slightly tired but cheery nonetheless. He had asked Robin if he wanted to buy some food but Robin said no since he didn't have any money even though he was extremely hungry. Robin then asked for directions to the Tower. The man was sad too hear that he wasn't buying anything but helped him nonetheless. He told him that if he was looking for the tower that he should just keep going west until he reached the water, and once they're the tower wouldn't be hard to find. He thanked the man and began to walk west looking for the tower.

 **A/N: I wonder what is going to happen next. Just kidding I know exactly what's going to happen but of course you don't. Don't feel bad because I will try to update tomorrow or the next day. Peace Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 **A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't update earlier, but the internet was down and the only came this morning to fix it. So Apologies. P.S Sorry if the Titans East are OC I have just never written their characters that much so don't be surprised if it isn't that good.**

 **Speedy Pov**

It was seven in the morning and Speedy was exhausted they had fought Cinderblock, Plasmas and Overload at the same time the night before and it had taken a toll on him. He couldn't understand how the Titans managed to fight the crooks that threatened the city on a day to day basis. Yeah sure they had their fair share of villains back in Steel City but not bustards like Slade who wreaked havoc on the city every chance they got. As he was lost in his train of thought he nearly ran into the door which lead to the living room. He opened it and noticed that only Aqualad and Bumble Bee were in the room, so he assumed they Teen Titans had left early to search for Robin.

As he looked around the room he noticed only Aqualad was seated at the dining table. Bumble Bee was currently typing away on the Titans computer, but the twins were nowhere in sight, this wasn't surprising seeing as they ate food faster. He walked towards the dining room table and saw the plate of food which he assumed was his. Whilst he sat down he exchanged greetings with Aqualad and began to eat. Speedy trying to start a conversation asked how Aqualad had slept. Fine he deadpanned in a slightly forced tone. Speedy knew Aqualad hadn't slept, actually he hadn't slept for days but he didn't know why. So trying to steer the conversation away from that topic. That's great, are the any updates on the search for Robin. No but Cyborg told me that Beast Boy found a person that was washed up by a stream.

This obviously shocked Speedy. Do you think it was a murder attempt? I don't know he didn't say much but the man was injured to the point where he was supposed to be dead. Do you think it has any connection to Robin? To this question made her way over to the table saying. No I don't. It doesn't make sense to connect this possible murder or suicidal attempt to Robin. Slade could be anywhere in jump no scratch that anywhere in the world and if we counted every murder attempt we would be going nowhere. What abou- but before he could finish he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Speedy got up and made his way towards the elevator escaping the lecture he knew was going to come.

After some time the elevator opened up leaving him on the ground floor. He made his way over to the main door and put in the security code to open the door. Once open he visually took in the person, he wore mostly black and didn't look like he was in the best shape. Hello...ah how can I help you started Speedy. The person looked up and took a deep breath whilst looking at Speedy. Sorry to bother you but do you know where I can find these people he said pulling a newspaper out of nowhere. I was told I could find them here he said as, Speedy looked closely at the paper and his eyes where met with a picture of the Teen Titans.

There not here right now he said handing the paper back to him. But why exactly are you looking for them because they don't have time for crazed fans right now. I just need some answers, when will they be back. I don't know why you think the Titans owe you answers but you better leave now. When are the coming back he pressed. I am afraid I can't give you that information, but I think it would be better if you left now. No I can't g- but before he finished he entered the code closing the door shut. After hearing footsteps walking away he assumed that the person had left and made his way to the elevator.

 **Robin's Pov**

As the door closed in front of him he felt angry. Because what was he supposed to do, the only clue he had to possibly explain some things had just shut the door in his face. He looked back the way he came and began to walk, but halfway there he stopped. Where was he going to go now, he had to hitch hike just to get here he doubted someone would be that kind to take him to Gotham. He then contemplated what his next move should be, either he left this place and went who knows where or he stayed only to be chased again. He decided to go with the second because maybe if he was lucky the Teen Titans would come.

He quickly walked to the side of the building and sat down on the sand waiting. It wasn't that cold but it wasn't exactly warm but it would do for the time being. As he sat there he hoped that they would be back soon. Sitting there minutes felt like hours, he had seen the team that was in the tower leave to go to the city. They had come back when the sun was setting and his stomach was growling from hunger. He checked the pockets of the jacket and found a half-eaten chocolate bar which he gladly ate, savoring the flavor. Even after he finished the bar his stomach continued to growl which wasn't a surprise seeing as he hadn't eaten for weeks so a bar of chocolate wouldn't be able to magically fill his stomach. As he sat on the ground his eyelids felt heavy, and they began to slowly close, he hoped he would be awake if the Titans came.

 **Titans Pov**

The Titans had continued to search the city for Slade and Robin but found nothing. When the sun was beginning to set Cyborg had told them to go back to the Tower which they did. They had all arrived at the same time and made their way to the tower. Cyborg who was ahead of everyone began to enter the code as they waited. Beast Boy looking around saw something on the side of the building. He began to walk towards it and could feel the gaze at the back of his head from Raven he assumed. She asked what he was doing. Instead of answering he pulled a finger to his lips and continued to walk. To this gesture Raven rolled her eyes and patiently waited for Cyborg to open the door.

Once at the side of the tower all he could see was a bundle of black, and then tried to pock it, and right after he did this it grabbed his arm and pinned it against his back against the ground. This caused a loud grunt to escape his mouth signaling the rest of the Titans. Once the saw what was happening Raven used her powers to lift the other person off Beast Boy and slammed him against the building, keeping him in place.

 **A/N: Well that was okay, but the next chapter is going to be exciting. I will try to update on Monday but no promises. Peace Out.**


	12. Important Note

Sorry but I am putting this story on Hiatus, but not for too long I will come back after next week. You are probably wondering how do you put a story on Hiatus when it hasn't even gotten that good, I guess this is how. Honestly I don't want to do this because chapter 14 or 15 is where the RobRae starts but I have to leave home and where I am going their is no internet and no electronics allowed so unfortunately this is the end for now.

But please if you are actually reading this note Please Leave a Review because I really need one and if you do I will really try to update any chance I get. Please I only have 2 reviews and one of them was me by accident but the other is appreciated. So anyway enough off sad old me, I guess this is the end until after next week. :-(


End file.
